1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a time keeping and recording system that accounts for work activities by given employees in specific working activities. Each worker carries a personal data collection device (PDCD) that provides input data to a central storage and processing facility (SPF) which is used to store, maintain and retrieve data from the multiple of PDC devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,158 teaches an electronic hand-held memory device that functions as a portable transaction cost tracking device and one in which the user is able to define the transaction to be tracked. The device functions as a portable electronic calculator having the capability of tracking a variety of sales or data purchases to provide general transaction data. Such transaction data consists of a description of the transacted item or service, an associated quick reference code of the said description, the unit cost of said item, a cost limit not to be exceeded for the item or service, total cost of the transaction, the number of unit items or services that the total cost incorporates, and the date and time in which the transaction was made. The device interacts with the user by means of system function keys on keypad and system generated prompts appear on the device's display unit. The device is capable of bi-directionally exchanging data with an external computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,492 discloses a device for recording billable time and services. The device includes memory that stores user selected information relating to a specific user, client and activity along with corresponding start and stop times. The device then communicates with a central billing computer to collect and correlate data findings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,486 discloses an electronic monitoring device for tracking the number of hours worked during a period covering a preselected number of consecutive work days. The device consists of a computer contained in a case that includes a keyboard for entering the number of hours worked at the end of a work day. The unit includes memory means containing information that relates to the maximum number of hours that are permitted to be worked during a period of consecutive work days.